Secret Santa 2016
by Voracity Karn
Summary: Noël, c'est une fête familiale. Et quelle famille plus grande que celle des nations ?


**Ma participation pour cette année !**

 **Je suis un peu en retard par rapport à d'habitude, mais c'est parce que je tente de suivre mon emploi du temps (j'ai encore d'autres textes plus anciens à poster)**

 **Disclaimer : l'univers de Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Corrigé par Cindylines**

* * *

Personnages/couples/groupes que vous voudriez recevoir : Honnêtement, pas de préférence particulière owo

Prompt: J'ai une préférence pour le fluff idiot et insignifiant en règle générale.. enfin si vous avez une autre idée en vous laissez pas limiter, cela dit x')

Es-tu d'accord pour recevoir un contenu qui peut heurter la sensibilité (gore, sexuel...) : Oui, je n'ai peur de rien ;D

* * *

Seychelles accrocha une guirlande sur le mur puis recula d'un pas afin de contempler l'ensemble et ce que ça donnait.

Derrière elle, ça bougeait, ça parlait. Les grandes tables étaient peu à peu recouvertes de plats succulents que les manipulateurs de magie mettaient sous stase afin que le temps que les autres mets les rejoignaient, aucun aliment ne se gâtent.

Les plus jeunes, les plus survoltés ou les plus mous, les plus nuls en cuisine étaient de corvées de décoration, mais même pour une tâche aussi simple, ce n'était pas aussi facile. Question de goût personnel, de culture et de personnalité.

Chaque année, c'était pareil. Contre les religions, les guerres et la politique, Noël ou Yule ou Hanoukkha ou Tohji-taisai, quelque soit l'occupation forcée ou planifiée, toutes les nations devaient se retrouver chez l'un ou l'autre. Un peu comme la trêve de Noël de 1914 et 1915 pour les humains.

Parfois, ils devaient reculer les célébrations, le temps de rendre un visage humain à tous, ou le temps de nettoyer les dégâts et de remettre en place les attractions. Mais les festivités restaient en place malgré tout, même si pour ça ils devaient dîner avec un Pays-Bas possédant trois bras et deux tentacules, Taïwan avec des oreilles de lapin ou encore Nouvelle-Zélande qui miaule pendant des heures. C'était agaçant ou amusant (selon vos liens avec la cible) mais au moins ça rythmait la soirée et les conversations.

-Plus haut, je te dis ! Râla Écosse.

-Mais je suis trop petit ! Chouinait Sealand.

-Veut pas l'savoir. Du nerf !

Sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune micro-nation tentait de suspendre une boule violette à points verts, les bras tendus au-dessus de la tête. Il était au supplice sous le regard amusé de son oncle qui aimait bien faire tourner en bourriques plus jeune que lui. Comme son « jeune » frère Angleterre qui tentait actuellement de décorer _Flying Mint Bunny_ avec des restes de guirlandes, ce qui n'était pas au goût de la créature volante. Mais celle-ci était trop gentille pour se plaindre et se laissait faire, soupirant par intermittence.

Un peu plus loin, Norvège plaçait des sorts de stase sur une dinde rissolante alors que son troll empêchait Danemark de s'approcher de la table pour grappiller quelques miettes en toute impunité.

France nouait un ruban autour d'un nouveau bouquet, sa propre participation culinaire déjà placée sur la table. Liechtenstein formait les gerbes à l'aide des fleurs cueillies par Italie du Nord et Japon un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Auprès d'eux, Pays-Bas et Turquie découpaient des tulipes pour décorer la table, grognant entre leurs dents et gigotant sur leurs chaises, ayant hâte d'arriver à la fin de leur tâche répétitive afin de faire autre chose, comme s'occuper du jardin ou placer les chaises. Ce n'était pas aussi intéressant que la décoration ou la composition de la playlist, mais il fallait des bras partout et, une fois les friandises turques préparées, il fallait bien les occuper.

Et encore, toutes les nations ne cuisinaient pas ou certaines mijotaient pour d'autres, tel Grèce pour Chypre, TRNC et Turquie ou Nouvelle-Zélande pour certains membres du Commonwealth. Aussi immenses que pouvaient être les cuisines, autant éviter la foule inutile aux bras ballants et l'utiliser à bon escient. Comme la tâche agaçante du déneigement de la terrasse ou le ménage des étages supérieurs.

On trouvait toujours de quoi occuper les fainéants, même lorsqu'ils ne le voulaient pas. Et au pire, chantage, marchandage… il y avait toujours un levier secret à actionner. Et des proches pour les connaître.

-Biélorussie ! Lâche ton frère tout de suite et viens tailler les arbustes !

-Suède, va nourrir les animaux, s'il te plaît !

-ALERTE ! ROUMANIE SE FAIT LES DENTS SUR LA RAMPE !

Sous la houlette de Monaco, Autriche, Danemark et Inde ciraient les parquets de la salle de bal, les mains presque noires et le corps perclus de courbatures. Il était impossible d'imaginer les festivités sans danse. Même si Roderich ne sera pas autorisé au piano. On voulait faire la fête, pas déprimé, merci !

Chine, lui, passait dans les chambres pour ôter la poussière et les toiles d'araignée, aidé de Mongolie et d'Allemagne. C'était le mauvais côté de ne se réunir qu'une fois par an, il fallait remettre la bâtisse en état, juste pour quelques jours, avant de l'abandonner de nouveau.

Et personne ne savait lancer de sorts anti-poussière ou ménagers.

-Seborga, ce n'est pas le moment de lancer des boules de neige ! Râla Cameroun frottant sa joue.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Se défendit-il. Moi aussi j'en reçois !

Bien à l'abri, Finlande ricanait pendant que Canada préparait des munitions, un petit sourire aux lèvres, pendant que son ours s'abattait joyeusement dans la poudreuse, sous le regard attendri de Lettonie qui pelletait un peu plus loin.

De l'autre côté, USA coupait du bois avec l'énergie qui lui caractérisait, la hache tombant avec égalité sur les billots que Bulgarie empilait soigneusement sur les tas des précédentes années. La demeure était trop ancienne pour que du chauffage ou de l'électricité puisse être implantés sans dommage matériel. Alors, on le faisait à l'ancienne, torches et lampes à huile. Ça empestait et faisait tousser les plus jeunes, mais ça rendait nostalgique, aussi.

Et, au moins, les salles d'eau faisaient moins vétustes qu'elles ne le devraient, grâce aux bains communs que nordiques et méditerranéens avaient imposé très tôt. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'approfondir les liens entre nations… du même sexe, cela va sans dire.

Wy et Kugelmugel créaient la fresque de cette année, de la peinture plein les doigts et une collection de pinceaux jonchait le sol à divers stades d'utilisation, pendant qu'une scène pastorale naissait sur la toile tendue. L'union de leurs deux talents artistiques était un délice pour les yeux des esthètes présents. Et il y en avait, bien sûr.

En plus de la nourriture qui régalerait les papilles, il y aurait en plus un tableau superbe qui charmera les yeux des mangeurs. Difficile de s'en plaindre !

Aidée par Cuba, Belgique empilait des paquets colorés sous le sapin décoré par les bons soins de Chypre, Thaïlande et Italie du Sud, un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, se fiant aux noms plus ou moins correctement calligraphiés. Chacun avait sa version pour les noms des pays. Et tout le monde n'était pas pro-anglais, donc parfois il fallait tenter de retrouver l'auteur du présent afin qu'il aide. Et encore, quand c'était écrit avec l'alphabet méthodique. Ne parlons même pas du cyrillique, des idéogrammes ou des langues arabes…

Hong-Kong donnait un coup de main de temps en temps, abandonnant pour un temps les bougies qu'il arrangeait dans les recoins du salon.

La demeure fourmillait d'activités diverses, troublée uniquement par les appels de dirigeant qui accaparaient leurs nations pour un temps, ce qui retardait légèrement les préparatifs, comme la fois où Hongrie avait été absente si longtemps que les lampes s'étaient éteintes, à court d'huile, alors qu'elle était chargée du réapprovisionnement, faisant partit du petit comité de pays sans passé pyromane. Et ils n'étaient pas franchement nombreux, pour tout avouer.

De part et d'autres d'un antique gramophone, Corée du Sud se prenait le bec avec Espagne au sujet de la playlist à diffuser lors du dîner. L'habituel conflit entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle génération. Un de plus.

Il fallut l'intervention de Suisse pour les faire cesser. Lui, et un peu de poudre à canon.

Mais avec force menaces, chantages, suppliques et ordres, tout fut finalement prêt pour le jour J.

Et, le temps d'une soirée résonnant aux mille langages du monde et aux notes d'instruments variés, une nouvelle année fut célébrée et une ancienne remerciée.

Après ? Et bien, vaisselle, ménage et valise. Jusqu'à l'année suivante.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via ma page FB.**

 **Voracity666**


End file.
